The War of Love
by AbiliciousPandas
Summary: Bella has recently graduated from the academy where she's been training to become an agent. Up to this point she's been on desk duty. She finally get's promoted to ground agent, but is required to have a partner. Unfortunately for her problems begin to arise when she begins falling for her new partner. She has to make a decision. Which is more important? Her life or her love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fist story and first time actually using this sight for something other than reading. I don't exactly get what I'm doing completely it it's starting to make sense now. Here's chapter one.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters. Only Stephanie Meyer does. I do own the plot-line though.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I walked as fast as possible, without running of course, to my main office. I was running ten minutes late, which was not at all like me of course. Head stressed punctuality. He said it made for better prepared agents. I saw my office in the line of sight. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear and sprinted towards the door. "Miss. Swan?" I heard as i touched the doorknob. I winced as I turned around. "Yes, Sir?" I asked politely. "I would like to see you in my office once you've set down your things." The Head of our organization said. I tried analyzing his voice to see if I could detect any sign of anger. Of course he was a master at masking his expressions so it was a lost cause. I nodded stiffly and waited until he had turned the corner at the end of the hallway to go into my office.

I sighed as I entered. Our Head was named Carlisle Cullen. He was nice and kind-hearted, but he didn't accept crap from anyone. Not even his own children. He stood at about 6"1 and had shaggy blond hair that was always pulled back smooth to look neat. He was married to a woman named Esme. I've only seen her a handful of times, mostly at parties and gatherings. She was very kind. She definitely had a mother-type persona. She wasn't much taller than me i guessed she was about 5"6 considering I was only 5"3. She had medium length caramel colored curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Together they had two children. They would be Jasper and Rosalie. They were twins and obviously nothing alike. Jasper was lean and quiet. Very stealthy and great at combat. His blond hair was shaggy like his fathers but a bit longer and more curly. Unlike his sister he was always kind to me. Rosalie was a firecracker. Great at combat and computers yet still managing to look like a ten while doing it. Her blond hair fell in curls down her back unless she was on a mission. She would pull it back into a ponytail then. She was known as the 'it girl' here at headquarters. She and everybody else knew it. That would be the main reason as to why she dislikes me so much. When i finished my training two years after her and Jasper and finally joined the society I was also admired by many men. My job kind of calls for that. I wouldn't say that more attractive than Rosalie, but i wasn't ugly.

I set my stuff down and took a brief moment to try to calm my emotions. A good agent could mask his emotions.A great one wouldn't have any. I put on a brave face and walked with my head held high to our Head's office. I passed Jasper on my way to his office. "Hey, Bella. Where ya headed?" He asked. I replied nervously. "Head wanted to see me." He nodded. "Lucky for you he's in a great mood." He replied continuing on his way. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the office door. I knocked gently on the door alerting him to my presence. "Come in Miss Swan." His muffled voice replied through the door. I braced myself and walked in. He was writing something at his desk, but when he heard the door close he gestured to the seat in front of him. I sat in the chair and nervously waited for him to finish up. He finally did. He looked up at me and placed his hands together on his desk."Miss Swan I have some news for you. There's good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" He asked. I could feel my throat closing up. "Bad news first." I said after clearing my throat. He nodded. "Good. Miss Swan, you will not be working in the facility you're currently working in anymore. I apologize. I know how much you enjoy things here." He said grimly. I could feel my throat closing up. "But, " He continued, " you are being transferred to the field work unit." He finished smiling. I felt relief fill my body. " Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded obviously pleased by my reaction. "Of course I am. You're one of our best agents. You never complain about anyone else. I've never had any complaints from any of your coworkers. Not even Rosalie. You're always punctual. With the exception of this morning of course. So i think you're absolutely perfect for the job." He told me. I blushed at his knowledge of my lateness. Nothing ever slipped by the head. "Thank you, Head. I promise I won't let you down. " I said standing as he did. "There's one more thing i should tell you. Because of the field of work you trained for you will have to be working with a partner. He should be here in a few days. His ETA is Thursday as long as things go to schedual. Until then you can spend these next few days off." He told me. I knew in my gut it was a test. "Sir, an agent doesn't take days off unless absolutely necessary. Such as in cases where there is injury or closely-related person death." I quoted from the handbook. Hev smiled brightly. "Yes. That is correct. This is why i decided to give you this job. But I'm officially putting you on leave. You're only obligations are to be here for training. No desk work. You have to be here an hour earlier than usual though." He told me. I smiled. "Fine with me ,Sir." "You are dismissed Agent Swan." He told me. I beamed at my new title as I left His office. I knew I had to go clean mine out. That was my first mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Still own the plotline though lol.**

 **A/N: This is something i haven't mentioned, but the agency they work for isn't specified because I don't know which agency I would pick and it's not really necessary. Nobody in the story will mention the name at any point.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I walked into headquarters feeling pumped. I have been a field agent for a year now. I strolled by my best friend Emmett McCarty and saluted him. "Late again, Masen?" He called. I simply laughed as I walked to the computer lab. "Mason! My office now!" I heard the head's voice call after me. I sighed and slowly turned around. I walked to the Head's office already knowing what would happen. I didn't bother knocking. "Hello, Dad o' mine. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked in my most pleasant sounding voice. He sighed obviously frustrated and gestured to the seat in front of him. Normally he corrects me on my use of 'Dad' at headquarters. Apparently it's 'against the rules' and it 'makes him look like he has no control'. "Edward, I'm just going to cut to the chase. You're being sent to another facility." He said. I sat up straight in my chair. "What?! No! Dad, you can't!" I yelled."Actually yes I can, Edward. I'm the head. I call the shots. You'll also be paired up with somebody. I think it will teach you social skills. Besides I heard that your partner has never been a field agent before even though that's what they trained for. You'll be leaving on Wednesday. You have till then to pack. I expect you to pleasant and kind to your new partner." He said. I just sat there in shock staring at him. "You're dismissed, Edward." He said quietly. I sighed and left the room. I was steaming. I went to the first person I could talk to. "Emmett. Outside. Now." I muttered to him as i passed. I took the stairs instead of the elevator. I needed to blow off some steam. Once I reached the roof Emmett was already there waiting. "Dude, what's up?" He asked me. I ran a hand through my hair frustratedly. "Dad's transferring me to another facility and setting me up with a partner." I spat out. His eyes widened. "He's what?" "You heard me." I said. We stood in silence for a while."Well you know I'll come to see you right?" he said. I simply nodded. "We better get back inside. I'm already being punished." I muttered angrily. Instead of heading to the computer lab I went straight to the gym. If I was going to work with a partner i needed to be at my best.

I have never had a partner before. EVER. Not even Emmett. I don't like partners. They get in the way. It's easier just to be by myself. I don't have to rely on anyone or watch anybody's back. This is going to be a nightmare. I decided after i had been working out for a good hour and a half that I should probably go to the computer lab. When I walked in everyone turned to look at me with sad expressions. I plopped myself down at a desk and sighed."Stop pitying me." I said. It surprised the people who weren't expecting it. "Oh don't worry we're not pitying you." My other close friend Alice Brandon said to me. "Good. Didn't want you to go tearing up on me." I snapped back. She stuck her tongue out at me. She was used to me being angry and it didn't phase her. "We'll all miss you so much, Edward!" Tanya Denali cried. I could tell she liked me. Not surprising. A majority of the women here do. My job does require me to be attractive though. I also can't help that I have great genes. I rolled my eyes. I could already tell that i wouldn't be missing a majority of the people here. I stepped outside for a minute to call my mom. "Hey, Sweetie! What do you need?" She asked. I frowned. "Dad is sending me to another facility. Did you know about this?" I asked. She gasped on the other end. "NO! I didn't know that. You know he's not allowed to tell me the agencies business. I can't believe he's sending you away!" She cried. I sighed. "Don't worry mom I'll be fine by myself. The problem is I'm being set up with a partner." I complained. She calmed herself down. "Well maybe this will be good for you then." she said. Though I disagreed i didn't want to upset her further. "Well mom I gotta go. I'll see you later OK? Love you." I said. "Love you too, Dear." She said sniffing. I hung up and went back inside to my computer desk. Like I said, this is going to be a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

"48! 49! 50! Ok, Swan. You're done for the day." My personal trainer Jason Michaels said to me. He definitely fit the part of personal trainer. He always pushed me to my limits. He was 6.5 with medium-brown skin and black cropped hair. He was way bigger than any of the guys here and a total swooner. Unfortunately for a majority of the females that occupy this agency, except for Rosalie and myself, he was married. Rosalie never wanted him simply because he 'wasn't her type', and I think of Jason as only a friend and trainer. I breathed in a deep breath of relief and drank the rest of my third water bottle. I looked at my phone to check the time. "Head said to send you home early so you don't smell when your partner arrives." Jason answered my puzzled expression. It's almost like he can read my mind sometimes. I grabbed my bag from the bench and started making my way through to the lobby. I passed Jasper on my way and he mocked me by pinching his nose like i smelled bad. "Watch yourself, Cullen. I've smelled you after a mission before and you didn't smell to great either." i said to him smiling. He laughed as he continued down the hall. I turned the corner and nodded my head to Gianna as i passed the front desk and walked to my car.

Once at my apartment I grew a little nervous. Who was my new partner going to be? What would she look like? Would she be nice? Would she hate me? All these questions ran through my mind as I showered and ate. At three i went back out to my car and drove back to headquarters. I saw an alien vehicle outside headquarters. I felt my draw drop. It was a tesla. Whoever was here sure had money. I appreciated it with my eyes as I walked inside. Gianna looked up when I walked in. "Head says to go straight to his office, Agent Swan." she said to me. I blushed. I almost felt like I didn't deserve the title. Everyone had begun calling me Agent Swan after hearing about my new promotion. The attention was mind blowing and embarassing. I walked to Head's office and hesitated outside of the door. It was now or never. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Agent Swan." Head called to me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There in front of me stood my new partner. My mouth dropped. My partner was gorgeous…..and most definitely NOT female. My partner was a _guy_. He had bronzy-coppery hair that looked as if he hadn't brushed it, but it didn't make him look bad. He was wearing a regular button up shirt and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he sat confidently and calmly. I gathered myself together and walked firmly into the room. "Hello, head." I said confidently sitting in the chair next to my partner.

 **A/N: I wanted to get both POV's for this chapter because I felt like it was important to understand both of their first impressions of each other. They say the first impression is always the most important. And I wanted to do it in one chapter because I didn't want you reading the same chapter over again in another person's POV because i know that can be boring at times so here's Edward's POV:**

I heard the door open but i didn't turn around. I continued staring ahead. I felt the new presence, who i had assumed by this point was my new partner, walk towards the desk. "Hello, Head." a female voice said breaking the silence. My head shot up. Before me stood the most beautiful human being i had ever seen. Never have I ever thought of a girl this way. I've never been interested in women. I had never found one that could hold me down. Something about this girl was different. She had beautiful, long, mahogany locks that flowed in soft curls down to about mid-back, and she was dressed in a black pencil skirt with 6 inch high heels and a royal blue top that complimented her pale skin perfectly. She hid her face as if she were nervous but I was able to get a good enough look before she sat down. She had a soft heart shaped face and deep brown eyes that shined with nervousness. She was little too. Probably only about 5"1 at the most. And very petite. She was beautiful, and at that moment my aggravations at being placed with a partner fluttered away. Wait hold on. _Fluttered?_ Get a grip Masen! Don't turn all mushy just yet. She's first and foremost your partner! I immediatly stood and offered my hand with a small smile. "Hello. I'm Edward Masen. I'm your new partner I'm assuming." I said to her.

 **Bella's POV:**

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen. I'm your new partner I'm assuming." The handsome stranger said offering me his hand with a side smile. I noticed now that he was very tall. Almost as tall as jacob but not quite. Probably somewhere between 6"0 to 6"3. I stood and took his extended hand. "I'm Bella swan." I said shyly. I forced myself to look him in the eyes so i wouldn't seem like a coward. What happened next was shocking. When our eyes met it was like head wasn't there and we were by ourselves. He had the brightest green eyes i had ever seen and they made me almost melt. I'm sure if i was butter i would be in a huge puddle on the floor. There was a tingle almost like an electric current passing through our connected hands. It was warming and i didn't want it to stop but i reluctantly pulled away not wanting to make the situation awkward. I smiled back at him. "Well i'll leave you two to get to know each other a little better. In a couple days once you're settled your first mission together will start. I already have the informtion. " head said as he left the room. I was suddenly more excited to have a new partner.

 **Edward's POV:**

When she took my hand it was like the entire world washed away. She gave me the sweetest smile and it made me warm all over. My mother always told me when I'd found the one I'd know and I'm pretty sure in that moment I knew. I vaguely heard the head say something about getting to know each other and first mission something but i didn't care enough to actually listen. I was suddenly VERY excited to have a new partner.

 **A/N: So yes I'm leaving it like that. I know, I know. I tried not to leave a cliffhanger but I don't want to make the chapter too long and I have plans for the next chapter that involve them getting to know each other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I sincerely hope it wasn't too confusing. Anyway a little side-note. I won't have internet this weekend at all sadly so I won't be able to update any new chapters until Monday. I might be able to post Sunday but I'm not totally sure just yet. Sorry for the long wait but that's the disappointment of not having wifi at home. Anyway done rambling. Have a great weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! Like I said, I didn't have internet so I wasn't able to post anything or really write, but here I am to give you a chapter for the next five days for sure! I can't tell if anyone actually likes this story or not since I'm not getting any reviews, but people are reading it so I assume that means you guys are enjoying it. Without further ado- here's the fourth chapter of** **The War of Love.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but everyone should know that by now. I do still own the story though just not the characters.**

 **Bella's POV:**

We stood staring at each other in silence. I decided to be brave and break the silence. "Ok, so Head said we should get to know each other. Where do you want to start?" I asked. My voice surprised him and he suddenly looked more aware of what was going on. I had a feeling we didn't really want to talk about that moment we just had. I know I didn't. Just meeting someone and already crushing hard on them? Especially when they're your partner? Yeah. _Awkward._ He smiled gently." Do you know any good places to eat around here?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Eat?" I asked. Hev laughed a little at my expression I'm sure. "Yes, eat. I just landed an hour ago from a twelve-hour flight. You don't expect me to want to get to know my new partner in an office do you?" He asked. I shook my head. " No. You're right. Come on. There's this great place on fifth that I absolutely _love_." I told him. We walked out of headquarters in comfortable silence. "Hold on let me get something out of my car." Edward said. I nodded and watched him run towards the tesla. My mouth dropped. " That's _your_ car?!" I yelled after him. He turned his head back towards me and flashed me a dazzling smile. I stood there in amazement. He jogged back to me after retrieving his cell phone it seemed. Once back in my proximity he sighed a frustrated sigh. "What's going on?" I asked. He smiled nonchalantly." My mother and two best friends want to know where I am at all times. So overprotective." He muttered. I smiled. " No. It means they care about you." I told him. He smiled. We made polite chatter on the way to the restaurant. We too my car because I told him about my distaste in being stared at. He laughed at me but agreed to taking my car. Once we were seated I began firing off questions. " Why were you sent over to our headquarters? Did you decide to switch?" I asked. He frowned and looked out the window. "No, my father decided to send me over here because apparently I need to learn ' social skills'." He said. I felt sad. I could tell he and his father didn't have a great relationship. " You two don't have a great relationship do you?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Enough with the heavy. I want to know some things about you in the workplace. What did you do up to this point. ?" He asked. " Well I've worked in an office up to about three days ago when I heard that you were going to be my new partner. I'm always on time. I never disobey rules. I'm a fast learner, and I make great coffee." I told him. He started laughing. " Ok so that pretty much clears up that for me. You're definitely the responsible one in this partnership, Miss Swan. I don't really obey rules. I'm not one to listen on missions. My gut has never failed me though, so if I decide that a mission is going to go my way you should probably go with me if you value your life. And I'm late a lot of the time but I'm working on it." He told me. " Ok so we can work on some things, I think we just need to decide what works best with us. Just know that I'm not saving your butt when you get in trouble with the head." I told him. He simply chuckled at me and we began eating our food which had just arrived. I looked up from my food and observed him. He was very polite, I had decided. He hel himself in a way that made him seem almost confident and sure of himself even though he let me see little snippets of his not so strong inner self. To me he just seemed ordinary. Not at all like the hard-headed, strict, person I was worried about. I smiled at this. "Like what you see?" He tease after he caught my eye. I smiled and blushed. "Sorry. I was just testing out my observation skills." I told him. He smiled. "Well here's some advice. Don't try to observe another agent. It won't work if they're good at what they do." He said. I smiled. We finished eating in comfortable silence. I learned a lot more about him than I thought i would. I learned his two best friends were named Alice and Emmett. Alice was never wrong about anything, and she was a planner. She never planned his missions because they tried to not pair up people who get along outside of work. It causes relationships to clash. Emmett was another field agent who worked with teams. He didn't do the inside secret agent stuff like we would be doing. I asked him if he would help me understand how things work as a secret agent. I figured experience knowledge was better than book knowledge. He readily agreed to helping me train for our first mission. I decided to take him to the training rooms at headquarters. "Hey, Agent Swan. Who's your boyfriend?" I heard jasper say behind me. I sighed and turned around. "He's not my boyfriend, Cullen. Watch yourself. He's my new partner." I told him. H chuckled and mussed my head. "You know I'm just messing with you, B." He said. I laughed as he turned the corner."That was Jasper." I told edward." He has a twin sister that every guy is head over heels for. You'll know who I'm referring to when you see her. Her name is Rosalie. They're the Head's children. Kinda like you." "OH joy. It must be ashame for poor Rosalie that i'll be the first guy who isn't head over heels for her. I already have my eye on someone. And I prefer brunettes." He told me looking into my eyes. I blushed even though I wasn't sure if he meant me or not. I really didn't want our relationship to be anything but business. Simply because there's only been one couple in headquarters, and it didn't end well. They were both on a mission and one threw themselves in front of the other to save them. It resulted in the one's death obviously. I wouldn't be able to handle anything like that. Edward and I trained for a little while until we grew tired. I had already learned so much. We decided to call it a day." l'll see you tomorrow bella. Sleep tight." He told me. I smiled "You too." I replied. I went home after that, and all the way home I couldn't help but let the smile slide onto my face. I knew letting him get close to me was a bad idea. But there was just something about those green eyes….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up to hear a beeping beside me and someone shifting in a chair. I opened my eyes slowly to take in a bright, blinding light. I looked over to see the person in the chair and noticed it was Edward who looked exhausted. "Edward what happened?" I asked. He looked up and ran over to me."How are you feeling?" he asked. I groaned. "Sore." I told him. He nodded. "Bella, you were hit with a car. We have reason to believe that the person was someone involved with the mission Head was going to give us. He's sent me I undercover twice since you've been out." He told me. I felt my eyes widen."How long have I been out?" I asked. He sighed. "A week today. You have a broken leg, three broken ribs, and your shoulder was dislocated. You also had severe cuts on your head, abdomen, and thigh, and a severe concussion. They said you're lucky that you survived." He said gritting his teeth. I laid there shocked. I had so many questions, but I knew they would have to wait till later. I was exhausted.

 **A/N: So how's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry, it was a last minute decision. I'm an impulse writer. So if any of you were expecting something like that you must be a future seeker because i didn't even know myself. I hope that made up for the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have already had so many views on this story. I had no idea it would get this big. I am looking forward to continuing this story. I already have so many idea's that will keep the ball rolling. Here is chapter five.**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own anything but the plot. Characters I don't own…...sadly..**

 **Edward's POV:**

My alarm clock blared, signaling me to wake up. For the first time ever in my life….I actually listened to it. I knew I thought Bella was cute. I decided it would probably be for the best if I didn't get close to her in 'that way'. She was going to be my partner. After she told me that story about the couple who worked here and what happened to them, I decided I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her or myself. It would be too horrible. So partners it was. And maybe friends. I got dressed quickly and ran out to my car. Today I had to work with Bella. She needed more training if she was going to be as good as me. I pulled up in front of headquarters and ran inside. "Edward!" The front lady called to me as I ran by. I stopped and turned around. "Yes?" I asked. "Head is out today, but he wanted me to tell you that you need to go to the hospital down the street. Room 342. It's Bella." She told me. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I was flying toward's my car. I jumped inside and mashed the gas pedal. I had to see if she was ok. I showed up at the hospital in record time and threw my car into a parking space. I ripped my keys out of the ignition and ran inside. I took the elevator up to floor level three. Once there i checked with the people at the desk. "Bella Swan?" I asked.A black-haired lady answered. "Are you family?" she asked. "No I'm her partner." I told her holding up my badge. "She's in room 342, but you can't go in just yet. The doctor is changing her bandages. They're going to do surgery today." She told me. " Surgery for what?" I demanded. "Miss Swan was brought to us early this morning. Someone saw her car on the street and called 911. Upon arrival we observed that she had three deep wounds some fractures and more than likely a concussion due to the fact that she was unconscious. She was breathing though. We brought her in and she was stable, but her car is destroyed. She's very lucky she survived. There was a lot of blood loss." By this time I was seething. I stepped outside to call Head. "Hello, Edward. Are you with Bella?" He asked when he answered. "Actually they haven't let me see her yet. I want a full investigation on her car, Carlisle. There's no way she totalled her vehicle as bad as the nurse has suggested." I said. Carlisle hummed in the background. "I was going to ask if you would. I'll call some people out there to check her vehicle for any signs of malicious intent. You can go too if you'd like." He said. "I probably will. Thanks, Head." I said hanging up. I walked back in just in time to see the doctor leaving. "You can go in now." The lady called to me. I rushed to Bella's door. I stopped just inside. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Bella looked so weak. So Crushed. I felt my anger flare up again. I knew this wasn't an accident. I could feel it in my gut.

It was now the following thursday. I got up early as I usually did to go and see Bella. She still hadn't woken up. Her surgeries had gone well and we found evidence in her car of foul play. There was another vehicle's paint on the front end that was smashed and her brakes had been cut. That Saturday, Head called me in so he could tell me the mission he had planned for Bella and I. I immediately got to work. I have now been sent in twice undercover to gather information. I was working as an important business man who wanted to do some drug dealings with the man we were watching. He wasn't the leader of their whole operation but he was close to him and that's all we needed. I sat in the chair next to Bella's bed like always and rested my eyes. I was exhausted because i had been working late in the computer room, going on missions and not sleeping like i should because i was constantly worried about Bella. I suddenly heard her heart monitor start beeping. I didn't look up this time because the last 5 times its done that she still hasn't woken up. Edward?" I heard her soft voice pierce through the silence. I shot my head up. The relief that flooded me was instant.

 **Bella's POV:**

I woke up less groggy this time and took in my surroundings there was no one here. Edward must be at work. I wonder if head has come to see me yet. The nurse came in to check on me and to bring me food. I ate the nasty stuff hungrily because at that point i didn't care what it was or what it tasted like. Food was food. She chuckled at my happy expression once i had finished."The man that's been visiting you said to tell you when you woke up that he'd be here by 5 o'clock." she said smiling. I smiled too " Thank you." I told her. "It must be nice having someone love you that much." she said as she left the room. I started choking on air. _Love me_? Edward couldn't love me. We only just met. She certainly must have gathered the incorrect idea. But wait….did she said he'd been visiting me? As in frequently? What did _that_ mean? I looked at the clock. It read 4:48. well that didn't give me much time to prepare myself. I decided to take my mind off of things by watching tv. This was a luxury that I don't indulge in often. Because I simply don't have the time. I definitely wouldn't have the time once I was out of here. I would be too busy with missions to worry about stuff like this. I looked at the clock and it read 4;58 only two more minutes. I sighed and turned the tv off. I looked around the room taking in my surroundings. The door opened breaking em out of my reverie. "Hey! You're up!" edward said excitedly. He sat down in the chair next to my bed. "I brought you some stuff that I figured would help you digest all that nasty hospital food they're gonna give you. " he said pulling out chocolate and other types of sweets. "Edward! You didn't have to do this for me!" I said I felt bad that he was doing all this nice stuff for me. He barely even knew me. "I wanted to bella. I figured you needed something and someone to cheer you up while you're down." He said. I smiled. "Well thank you." "Has the doctor been in to see you yet?" He asked. I shook my head no. he frowned. " We need to know when you're being discharged. I've been put in care of watching you So I'll be picking you up since you don't have a car." He said. " Who put you in charge of me?" I asked incredulously. " Myself." He said smiling. I shook my head smiling too. " When I get out of here I'm starting my part of the mission." I told him. " You need to rest, Bella. Besides we have reason to believe that the people were after are targeting you." He said. I frowned" why would they be targeting me" I asked. " because you're young and beautiful and you live alone. They're predators, Bella. Were not just dealing with drug sellers like we thought. Were dealing with pedophiles. They were trying to capture you the night you got hit. When they hit you, they hit you a little harder than expected which caused your car to flip. They cut your breaks bella. You have no idea how angry that made me." he said. " Why does it make you angry?" I whispered. " Because you could have died! I just got you as a partner and I honestly didn't think i was going to like you, but ,Bella, I do. It already feels like we've been partners for years even though you haven't even been put on a mission with me yet. You're just one of those few people that get me. Of course im going to get angry at people who try to hurt and or kill you. Besides what they're doing is sick and the way they're doing it is sick." He said. I smiled. " I had no idea you felt that way. I felt an instant connection too. After we trained for the first time I knew we were meant to be partners. We just have good chemistry. I can only imagine how good were gonna do on the actual field." I told him. He smiled too. We continued chatting for the rest of the evening until he decided to go home." I'll come see you tomorrow, Bella. Tell me if the doctor tells you anything." He said to me. I nodded.

The doctor did end up giving me a visit the next day. He let me know that i would be able to go home the following week. The fact that i had broken bones did not help me when i tried to argue that i should be involved with the mission to edward. He was just as stubborn as i was and he refused to let me do it. "Well at least let me work with the computer specialists." i pleaded. " fine but please don't try to do anything stupid." he said. I agreed.

The following week i was released and i was hobbling around work with some crutches. Life was a struggle because of my broken bones but edward was a big support. I was able to work with the computers and i had so far got to track him the last three times he went on undercover work.

It had now been 8 weeks. I was fully healed and i was currently training with edward. Nothing exciting had happened in the weeks following my release. No new information had been gathered. Just a bunch of pointless stuff. I was finally cleared to go out in the field but i needed to train. I had been without exercise or training for weeks and it was showing. I could barely walk up the stairs without perspiring. Edward was enlisted as my personal trainer. Jason was with his wife who was having a baby so Edward got to train me. Which worked out well because we worked great together. I was supposed to go on my first undercover mission in 5 days. I was both nervous and thrilled at the same time. We were gonna take those suckers down.

 **A/N:And there it is! I went through and edited chapter three a little bit. I changed Jacob being her trainor to Jason because Jacob is going to come in later. JUst letting everyone know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So last night I woke up and my movie had cut off so I assume this was in my sleep but I remember vaguely pushing the correct buttons to get me back to the home screen and start the movie over…...with my eyes shut. Woke up this morning and the movie is kinda in between the actual middle and the end. So either it was finger recognition or I'm just that good :D.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but the plot is still mine.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I drove to Bella's apartment probably faster than I should have. I had been picking up Bella for months now because she has yet to obtain another vehicle. I don't think she planned on it honestly. She claimed that she didn't have enough money, but I know how much she get's paid. It wouldn't have taken her this long to find another suitable vehicle. I personally think that she enjoys our riding arrangement. I pulled up in front of her house and cut the engine. I walked up to her door and knocked. "Come in!" Her soft voice called through the door. I smiled and did as told. She was nowhere to be seen. I could only assume that she was in her room. "I'll be out in a minute!" she called. I decided to have a little fun. Bella was too trusting. She shouldn't have assumed it was me. If I had been a danger then she would be dead. I silently walked to her bedroom. She wasn't in her room. I didn't see her anywhere actually. This surprised me. Where could she be? "Gotcha!" I heard someone from behind me yell. I was suddenly on the ground with my arms pinned behind my back. I struggled to get up, but the position I was in didn't exactly work in my favor. I felt whoever it was leaning down toward's my face."Don't try to sneak up on an agent, Masen." Bella's sweet voice said into my ear. I chuckled. "Don't fool your trainer into thinking you're not watching yourself closely enough." I said. She laughed. "I saw your car pull up, and I know your knock like the back of my hand. You're always punctual, and i can only assume that's due to me being a good influence. You're quiet, but you always stop inside my kitchen. I hid in my closet because you got _too_ silent. Like secret agent silent. You came into my room and I attacked from behind. I don't trust too easily, Masen, and you gave yourself away." She told me. I laughed. " Well I'm glad that I've taught you well." I told her. It still didn't cease my never-ending worries that even that much skill wouldn't be able to keep her from harm. "You finish getting ready. I need to go make a phone call." I said to her. She smiled. I went out and called Emmett. "Hey, man! I haven't heard from you in a awhile. How's everything going?" He asked. I smiled. "Emmett, we have a problem. I think I'm whipped." I told him. " Woohoo! Who's tied ya down?" He asked. I smiled again. "Well I'm not exactly 'tied down', but it's….Bella." I said. I waited. MOre waiting. Silence. "Em?" I asked. "Dude, You know that I'm happy for you, but what if something happens? What if she gets hurt and you die trying to protect her?" He asked. I sighed. "It's ok, Em. I would die saving someone's life." I explained. I tried to make it sound nonchalant, but Emmett knows me too well. "Dude, if it were anyone else I would complain, but frome what it sounds like, Bella is amazing." He told me. "Thanks, Em. You should come visit." I encouraged. "Actually…...Head called me into his office today and said that he wouldn't normally do this but, he's sending Alice and I to work with you guys. He's transferring us." He told me. "What?! Hooray! I won't be working in this dead place by myself!" I said excitedly. "Yeah. Alice, wouldn't stop complaining about you not being there." He told me. "Well tell her I miss her too. When is your ETA?" I asked. "Thursday. We leave tomorrow sometime." "Sweet. Well i gotta go. Bella will be ready soon." "Alright, Man, have fun with your lady friend." I rolled my eyes and hung up on him. I turned around to see Bella there with her arms crossed and a mad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She suddenly looked hurt. "Bella. What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly. "If you don't like it here then why do you tolerate me?" She asked. Her words stung. "Bella, I don't hate it here. And I don't hate you. In fact you're my favorite part of being here. I was literally just telling Emmett that. I was just making a joke. I'm sorry." I said. I felt the urge to hug her but resisted. "Well I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I'm glad you're here too. So they're being transferred too?" She asked. I nodded. "Bella? How much of that conversation did you actually hear?" I asked suddenly. What if she knew I liked her. She smiled mischievously. "Enough." She said brushing past me to get into my car. "What do you mean by enough?" I called after her.

WE pulled up in front of headquarters just in time. We went straight to the computer rooms and logged onto our mission. "Hey Dream Team! You're going in today. orders directly from Head. We have a new lead!" The all so annoying Mike Newton called from his desk. He frustrated me to no end. One because I knew he liked Bella. And two... well that's basically the main reason. The whole group calls us the Dream Team because apparently we're both so 'good looking' that we look good together. I'm not complaining though. "Thanks, Mike." Bella said pulling up our mission. I noticed the way he smiled in triumph. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, Edward, looks like we get to dress up for this one. We're going clubbing." She said. I sighed. "Do I need to call Red?" I asked. She nodded. Red was the code name for the man I was dealing with. His real name was James. He was working under a group known commonly as the Volturi. They buy and sell prostitutes and drugs. They're filthy criminals but we were going to take them down. I stepped outside and sent a text to James letting him know I was out of stuff and I needed a 'fix'. He told me where they would be that night and said to meet him there. I replied with an ok. "Done." I said coming up behind Bella again. She relaxed once I was behind her and I noticed MIke Newton had been contemplating whether or not to come and talk to her. The reason I noticed this was because MIke is an open book. I don't have to use my Agent training to decipher the way he looks at My Bella. My Bella. I like it. "Ok, Edward. We need to go shopping." She said standing up. WE walked out of there to go to my car. "Gianna, can you let Head know that Edward and I are going shopping to prepare for the mission?" She asked politely. Gianna nodded. We drove to the local shopping mall and decided to grab something to eat. I knew I needed to find a way to tell bElla I liked her. I wanted her to at least know. I didn't know how though. She was so hard to read. WE ate quickly and went to grab my clothes first. That part would be easy. Actually I didn't need a new suit I just needed a new tie. We decided that Bella and I should match since she was going to pose as my 'lady friend' I bought the new tie with the card made specifically for missions and we were on our way to Bella's shop. She flipped through a a few racks before she finally found the one. It was a royal blue short short dress that went to about mid-thigh. It was strapless and had a Sweetheart neckline. She went to try it on and came back out with it after she said it would work just fine. She payed for it and we went to buy her some makeup. "I've never owned makeup before, so I'm going to have to enlist the help of Jessica or someone." She muttered. "I can do it." I offered. She snorted. "No, really, Bella. I know how. Alice taught me so I could use it on missions." I told her. She looked at me in surprise. "Ok, fine, but if you screw it up I'm getting Jessica to fix it." She told me "Fair enough." I replied. We carried our bags to the car and drove back to headquarters to await our mission. Basically for the next few hours Bella and I played games on our phones until time to get ready. Bella needed a little more time so she left to the bathroom before I did. A few minutes later she called me in there. I went in to do her makeup. Before I could do anything I noticed how beautiful she already looked. The dress fit her perfectly. When I say perfectly I mean PERFECTLY. She look stunning. "Edward! Are you going to do my makeup?" she asked. I nodded and began working. I took my time so I could get it right and prove my worthiness. I got a little mascara under her eye. "Oops." I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at me as I brushed the mascara away with my thumb. I was holding her face to make it easier. I didn't even realize I was leaning in until there was a knock on the door. "Ya'll done smooching in there?" A familiar voice called. I swung the door open to see Emmett and ALice standing there. "It hasn't happened yet." I told them winking at Bella. She blushed but giggled. Score one Edward. "Well then I'm glad we didn't miss the show!" Emmett yelled. "Oh! Edward! I've missed you! Head sent us early because he said he couldn't stand my whining. Now let me see if I can do something with that hair of hers!" Alice said hugging me and then proceeding to Bella who was still in shock. "Bella, this is Emmett and Alice." I introduced. "So you're the bella he goes on and on about. Wow Edward you lied. She's prettier than you said. That or you suck at descriptions." Alice said. This time I turned red with bella. We finished Bella's makeup and hair with emmett talking in the background about pointless stuff. "I'm gonna have to tell Mike newton to back off." I whispered pulling away. Bella was beautiful. She smiled and blushed but I didn't stop staring. "Ok, Edward you go get ready we have a mission to do!" Alice yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I got ready and joined everybody in the computer room. Bella was leaning over the desk that Alice was seated at . I noticed mike newton taking full advantage of the fact that his desk was facing that way. I growled and put myself in between them. Bella looked up at me. "What is it?" she whispered. I nodded at Mike Newton. She smiled amusedly at me then went back to work. "Ok, people! Let's get this mission started!" Alice called. Bella and I were ready. I knew that I would do anything to protect her no matter what. I wouldn't let head down.

 **A/N: Yup yup yup. They are going to get together soon. Do not worry all of you who are waiting and waiting for it. I'm sure I disappointed a few of you with the kiss that almost happened but didn't. I apologize, but I had to throw that in there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I really don't have anything for this authors note….so sup.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, just the plot.**

 **Bella's POV:**

We pulled up in front of the club with our mics and cameras on but well hidden. Edward came around and opened y door for me. He held out a hand that I graciously took. I was in 6-inch heels. WE made our way to the door of the club. Edward stopped right outside. "What is it?" I asked. Edward smiled. "Just checking our connection. " He told me. I nodded. Apparently we were cleared to go inside because Edward began leading the way. He led me to a table and left me sitting there while he went to look for his 'friend'. I saw a lanky blond coming my way from across the room. He was cute but not anything that would interest me. I pretended to not see him. Edward was now nowhere in sight. "Hey there. Is this seat taken?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Hey there, isn't that line used a little too much?" I responded. He smiled and sat down. "I like my women fiesty." He said leaning toward's me."So does her boyfriend." Edward said from behind me. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me. "Come on, Bella. Let's go see our friends." He said leading me away from the guy. He brought me to a table full of men with women either on their laps or on the table. It was disgusting. Edward sat down and pulled me down with him onto his lap. "So, Edward? Who's the little lady?" A man sneered from across the table. Edward smiled possessively at me. "She's just a little thing I picked up a few weeks ago." He said squeezing me. "She sure is a tasty looking one." He said whistling. I felt Edward tense underneath me. I shrugged it off. They brought us drinks and the men cheered. "To happiness and beautiful women!" One of them yelled. It was no doubt that by 'happiness' he meant drugs. Edward suddenly tensed again. "Gentlemen. I'd love to stay, but I need to get my lady home. You'll have to excuse me. We will have to meet again." He said pulling me up. The leader it seemed tipped his glass to him. Edward grabbed me by my upper arm and started dragging me through the doors. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked once we were outside. "The guy who talked to you is one of their men. Alice just clued me in. He was sent as a test to see how you reacted. He tricked you into giving us away. Alice said we should have about 3 minutes to get out. We need to hurry. It's likely they'll follow. We have a head start though thanks to Alice and the fact that I was able to get us out before he told his leader. I saw him walking toward's him though, so it won't be long." He told me. I sat in shock. "I blew our cover. I'm so sorry Edward!" I whispered. I felt myself tearing up. "It's not your fault, Bella. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." He said. I continued to cry. Maybe I wasn't cut out for being an agent anyway. "Bella, when we get back to headquarters, I'm going to take you somewhere. I need to tell you something." He said quietly. I sniffed and nodded. He glanced behind him to check for headlights. There weren't any. He sat a a little calmer. I saw the street that lead to headquarters coming up. I all of a sudden got a weird feeling in my gut. "Edward. Don't go to headquarters. Go the opposite direction." I whispered. "Wh…" " Just do it." I interrupted him. He didn't comment further and turned the opposite way. I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped in the back. I checked around but didn't see anything. "Edward I need you to pull over." I said. He did as told. We both got out of the car. "We need to check for bugs." I said. He nodded. We searched the car and didn't see any on the outside. We got back in and continued driving. The bad feeling didn't go away. I noticed something on the vent in front of me. I peered at it.I snatched it off the vent and snapped it into tiny pieces. "Found it. They've heard everything. If they didn't know we were phonies before they do now." I said. Edward cussed under his breath. I looked in my side mirror and saw something glint on the road behind me. "We're being followed, Edward." I told him. He looked behind him and started going the complete wrong way. He tossed something onto my lap. "Use it if we need to. You hear me?" He said. I held the gun in my hand now. I nodded. Things were about to get serious. It was time to do my job.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, but I didn't get a chance to really sit down and right. Maybe this will tie you over though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I suck. I know. I haven't had writers block or anything like that I just let my priorities change. I've been super busy with school and I feel like I've been unfair to you guys but maybe I'll still have some readers left. I cannot be as consistent as I was because there's a lot going on right now and I lost interest in writing for a few days but I'm back with fresh idea's about this futures story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I glanced nervously at Bella. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I really didn't want her to have to use that gun either. I knew that when it came down to it I would protect her. I'm done pretending like I don't like her. She has very quickly become the most important thing in my life. I watched the car behind us turn every corner that I did. I sped up trying to find a way to dodge him. I didn't know who was in that vehicle, but I could take a lucky guess. I still can't believe Bella was the one to think of bugs. It looked like she _knew_. Like she telepathically knew there were bugs even though we checked. I don't know why Head didn't put her in the field until now. She has definitely been ready for a very long time. As hard as it is to admit that, it's true. I heard Bella gasp beside me. "What?" I asked worriedly. She frowned. "Edward I need you to trust me. Open the sun visor." She said in a dead serious tone. I sighed not knowing what she was going to do and opened the sun visor like she asked. " Be careful." I told her as she climbed up through the sun visor. Her lower half was still in the car but her head and arms were above. I focused on the road. I couldn't allow myself to lose focus with her in that dangerous position. I wasn't going to get her killed.I heard a gunshot ring out and gripped the wheel tighter. I glanced in the side mirror and saw the other car spin out. I felt my jaw drop as Bella re-entered the car. " You shot the wheel!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Good aim, Swan." I congratulated her. She smiled even brighter. "Now you just need to get us to headquarters without any more casualties, Masen." She said mockingly. I laughed and turned us around. We made it back to headquarters late, of course, and everyone was thankful we were ok. WE told them our story and they were excited for Bella. I was too. We formed a new game plan considering we just messed up the whole thing and decided it was enough excitement for the night. I drove Bella home as usual. "Bella." I said breaking the silence. "Yeah, Edward?" She asked. "I was wondering if….well you know...Look I know you don't agree with the whole...dating partners thing….but I wanted to know if you would make an exception for me." I finally got out. The silence was deafening. I grew nervous. Why isn't she saying anything! "I'd love to." She said quietly after a minute. I turned to look at her. "Really?!" I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded. "Name the time and place and I'll be there. ROAD!" she exclaimed as I began to swerve. "We won't be going out if you kill us in a car accident, Edward." She said laughing. I did too. Now time to plan the perfect date. Which meant I needed to see Alice. Oh boy.

 **Bella's POV:**

Edward walked me to my front door and I was smiling the whole way. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said to him as he headed for his car. "You did great today Bella. Sweet dreams." He said getting into his car. I smiled and waved. I turned around and entered my home. It was a one story home, but it suited me. I set my keys on the counter and started making my way to the living room. The house was quiet. I noticed this first thing. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my body go cold. I didn't have any weapons on me. Sadly I for some reason had not invested in any. I knew in my gut that I was not the only person in my home right now. I slowly backed towards the kitchen counter and grabbed my keys. Lucky for me I hadn't locked my door yet. I backed towards my door because all of the rooms in my home were before me, and if someone were in here they'd be in one of those. I considered the possibility of someone being outside, but being inside with someone sounded way worse so when I felt the door handle I threw the door open and shut it quickly behind me. Edward's home was only three blocks from my house. If I ran I could get there quickly. I dialed his number. "Bella?" He asked when he answered. I felt tears streaming down my face as I ran in fear. I couldn't defend myself. The only thing I had now was an advantage and my fear. "Edward. Someone was in my house I'm running to yours." I said. " Don't stop moving Bella. Don't look behind you. I'm on my way. How close are you?" He asked. "Seventh street." I gasped. I did as told. I saw two bright headlights pull in front of me. I froze in fear, Edward jumped out f his car and ran to me. " You're lucky I hadn't gotten out of the car yet! Bella! Are you okay?" He asked looking me over. I nodded but continued shaking. " You're not staying in your place for a awhile. It's too dangerous. I should have known leaving you without weapons was too dangerous. Come on let's go to my place." He said. I got into the car and he closed the door behind me. "Did you see who it was?" He asked once he got into the car. I shook my head." I didn't even see them Edward. I just knew they were there. I could feel it. Lucky for me they weren't in the kitchen. I don't know why they'd want me though." I said confusedly. "Me either. Hold on." He said. He dialed Emmett's number. "Em, We have a problem. Someone was in Bella's house. I just picked her up she,s safe and everything. She said she could sense another presence when she got inside so she ran out and started running for my place. She called me and I turned around and picked her up. I need you to get Jasper and Ben. Tell them to meet you at her house. We're gonna need to take all the roads that lead there to make sure no one is trying to escape. I'll meet you there after I drop off Bella. " He said hanging the phone up. "Please don't." I whimpered. "Bella, I don't have a choice we have to find out who it is." He said. "No, Edward. PLease don't leave me alone." I whispered. I was way to freaked out to stay by myself. He looked into my eyes for a split second. I don't know exactly what he saw there but whatever it was changed his mind. "Ok, but you're not going inside. I'll call Alice to stay with you while we handle it." He said. I nodded. He turned us around again and headed towards my house. " Alice, I need you to come to Bella's house and stay outside with her. She'll explain." He said hanging up. We pulled in front of y house just as Jasper, Emmett, and Ben did all got out of the car. "What's the game plan?" Emmett said coming up to us. " Emmett, you and Jasper take the back Me and Ben will take the front and Bella is going to stay out here with Alice." He said just as she pulled up. "What's going on! You pulled me out of bed!" She said walking up to us. "Let's go." Edward said to the guys. "Edward, wait. Whoever it is may not be alone." I told him. He nodded. "Don't worry. I'm coming back out." He told me. I smiled. "Let's get in your car Alice. I'm getting spooked." I told her. She nodded. We got into her car and I told her everything."Wow. You just can't catch a break. Where are you going to stay?" She asked. "With Edward I assume. He probably won't let me out of his sight anyways." I said. She smiled. "That boy is head over heels for you. I knew it the first time he called us. Did you know that the first time he called us he kept going on and on about you? I knew from day one." She told me. "Thanks, Alice. He, uh, asked me out." I told her. She squealed. "OOH YAY! WHERE IS HE TAKING YOU?!" she asked excitedly. I laughed. "I don't know yet. He hasn't decided I guess." I told her. "Well I have news of my own…...I really like Jasper." She told me. I smiled. "That's great! I'm so happy for you. " I told her. "Yeah he's really wonderful. I'm surprised that you were able to work in the same building as him for all these years and not want to get with him." She said laughing. I laughed with her. "I prefer red-heads." I told her laughing. Jasper and Alice had gone on about three dates already. They just fit so well together. Emmett had finally managed to hassle Rosalie into a date too. That was a shocker for all of us. But since then they've stuck to each other like glue. It's been nice to see Rosalie so happy for once. She's even began being nice to me. I understand why she's been so awful to me though. Because she was raped when she was sixteen and she hasn't really trusted guys all too well. When I came along it made it worse because everyone wanted me and I didn't want any of them. She thought I was stupid for not taking those opportunities. I told her that I had been waiting for the right guy. She followed with a mumbled Edward and that resulted in her earning a smack on the arm and a shut up from me. Alice and I sat there for a few minutes in silence. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, Bella." She finally said. I nodded. "It's ok. I should have known this is what I was signing up for when I decided to join this organization." I replied. She nodded. "I'm glad I met you, Alice. I'm glad you're my friend." I told her. She smiled and reached over to hug me. "I'm glad you're my friend too Bella." she said. I looked up just then to see the guys walking out of my house with a man in tow. Alice and I exited her car to see what was going on. Emmett was on the phone with the police and Jasper and Alice went to each other . I went to Edward who was standing with Ben and the guy they captured. " Are you ok?" I asked running up to him. He had a slash mark on his cheek that was bleeding down his neck. "Yeah. He did have a friend but he got away before emmett noticed. "What happened to your face?!" I asked worriedly. "It's nothing. He had a knife and I wasn't paying attention that's all." He said. "Well when we get out of here you're going to let me clean it up for you." I told him. He nodded not even bothering to argue. I looked at the guy who was in my house. I didn't recognize him which made me even more angry. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got in his face."If you or any of your other goons _EVER_ go into _MY_ house again. I'll personally leave a few bullet holes in you." I said clenching my teeth. "Hard to believe when you ran down the street crying like a little girl!" He spat back. I didn't even think. IN the split second it took me to process his sentence I had already reared my arm back and let my fist collide with his nose earning an ear-splitting crack and followed by a stream of profanities. "Don't mess with me." I said. Edward watched my display amusedly. The authorities pulled up and took the guy into custody. "Let us know if you have anymore trouble ma'am. And be on the lookout for his friend." He told me. I smiled and held up my agent badge. "Oh we will be." He siled in understanding and looked at edward." you take care of her. And don't get on her bad side. She looks like she could mess you up." He said. We all laughed. "Messed him him pretty good." I said nodding my head towards the guy they had arrested. "We'll be coming down for questioning soon." Edward said. The officer nodded. "I'll look forward to seeing you. Take care." He said. Alice and the others said their goodbyes to us and left. We went back to Edward's after He assisted me in getting some clothes and my toiletries. Once back at his house we went to his bathroom so i could clean his face. "So where are you taking me?" I asked. He smiled. "It's a surprise." He said. I groaned in frustration." I hate surprises." I told him. "That makes this much more amusing for me." He said. I rolled my eyes and added a little more pressure than necessary to the tissue I held up to the wound to stop the bleeding. He cursed. " Bella swan you are something else." He said looking into my eyes. In that moment I didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was Edward.

 **A/N: I seriously hope this makes up for** _ **something**_ **at least.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I am already writing this chapter even though I just posted one because I really need to get back on top of that. So here you go.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm blaring as usual. I rolled over and turned it off. The previous night's horrors filled my mind. Flashes of images that won't ever be erased were there.

" _We've got you surrounded! Come on out!" I yelled. Ben was flanking my left side. One gunshot from outside. A curse. I nervously looked towards the back door. "No time, Mason!" Ben yelled at me. I nodded and continued towards Bella's room with a gun in my hands. I slammed her cracked door open and went inside. Ben did the same. There was no one in here. I stood up straighter but still kept my gun at hand. "Bathroom." I mouthed at Ben. He nodded, and we made our way to her bathroom. I turned the lights on and also noticed that no one was in here. I heard a creak and we ran back to Bella's room. The closet door had opened just a bit. We threw it open and caught the guy. We took him through the house to the back where Emmett and Jasper were. They were standing just inside the door. " Was he the only one?" Em asked. I shrugged. "Do you two mind checking the remainder of the house/ Don't forget little areas like under beds and in bathrooms. In cabinets, showers, under tables, blankets, closets, the whole nine yards." They nodded and ransacked the house. "Nothing Edward. All clear." "Wait. I did have someone with me! But they got away!" The scrawny guy in Ben's arms shouted. Em closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. He killed himself when we grabbed him." He said coldly. I felt myself go rigid. I made my way to the back door and saw the other man lying on the porch. I stood there frozen. I turned around. "Bella doesn't hear about this. Understood?" I told them. They nodded. "Let's go." I said. We went outside to meet the girls. I knew I would never be the same after that._

I began getting ready for the day. Shower, clothes, hair, and teeth. I sat in the living room to wait for Bella. I could hear her getting ready in the guest room. I figured it would be easier for us if she just stayed here with me. Not to mention the fact that I really wanted her here. Knowing she was safe was the most important thing to me right now. "Edward?" I heard from above. "Yeah?" I answered Bella who was now standing over me. "I've been saying your name for like five minutes. Are you ok?" She asked with a worried filled tone. I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing my keys. We walked out to my car and Got in to drive to work. It was a peaceful das. People were out walking around and smiling. It was nice. "It's a nice day. "Bella commented. I smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing." I told her. We arrived at headquarters right on time. We greeted GIanna as we passed her and she gave us a welcome smile. "Agent Swan, how are you feeling? I heard about last night. Jasper told me about it." Head said to us as he walked into the computer room to do his daily checkups. She smiled slightly. "Better. It was scary, but I nailed him in the face so I felt a lot better after that." She told him. I smiled. "Yep. She was awesome." I added my two cents. Head smiled. "Well I hope you two have a nice day. "We smiled at him. I looked at Alice and nudged my head towards the door, signaling her to go outside with me. She nodded and smiled. "Where are you going?" Bella asked grabbing my arm when I stood up. I smiled at her. "Just need to tell Alice something. I'll be right back don't worry." I told her. She relaxed a little and let go of my hand. Once outside I looked at Alice. "I need your help planning a date." I told her.

Bella's POV:

Edward was outside speaking to Alice. I had no idea why but I just hoped he would come back in soon. Mike Newton was starting to give me the creeps. It looked like he was about to come and talk to me. All of a sudden my phone rang. I praised the Lord and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Bella. This is the man who arranged your little meeting last night. I have a warning for you." He said. I felt my body go cold. I stepped outside of the room. "Yes?" I asked shakily. " I understand that one of my men was killed yesterday in that whole fiasco. Could you do me a favor and not kill anymore of my men? IT makes me angry. You wouldn't want me to kill your little Edward would you?" He asked. "No!" I whispered horrified."Good. Let's keep things simple then. I want you off of our case. If you can stop chasing us, nothing bad has to happen to your little Edward. Are we clear?" The man said. I sucked in a deep breath. "All clear." "Good. I hope you'll keep your promise." He said. With that, he hung up. I felt the phone drop from my hand. Edward rounded the corner just then and ran to me. "Bella! What's going on?" He asked me. "You killed him! You killed him!" I keep whispering horrified. "KIlled who Bela?" He asked. "The mad that you said ' got away' you killed him didn't you? Didn't you ?!" I screamed at him. HE froze. "No, Bella. Let's talk about this. I didn't kill him. He killed himself." He said to me calmly. "He what?" I asked in shock. "He didn't want to be taken in by us so he killed himself to get out of it. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to have to tell you that. Seeing it was hard enough." He said. His voice broke on the last word. I could tell this whole experience had truly bothered him. I wrapped my arms around his neck before thinking. He relaxed and so did I. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's ok." He mumbled returning my hug. "Thank you for trying to protect me." I said. He nodded in my hair. "How did you find out about that? Did Em say something?" He asked after pulling back. I shook my head. "I just got a call from someone. I don't know exactly who, but he threatened me that if we killed one of their men again that he would hurt…" I trailed off. Edward frowned. "Hurt who?" He asked. I sighed and looked away. "They threatened to hurt you." I told him. I felt him stiffen. "Bella they won't hurt me. It was just a threat. " "No, Edward. It wasn't It had to be the leader of who we're chasing and he didn't sound like he was joking." I said in a whisper. Edward wrapped an arm around me." They aren't going to hurt you or me, and we're not giving up this case, Bella. We need to stop them." "But I don't want them hurting you!" I said. His eyes changed for a minute. "Bella, I think you and I need to go somewhere and talk about some things." He said gently. He took me by my arm and began leading me out of the building. I knew things were about to change. I just hoped it would be a good change.

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter had to be a little whirl-windy. I really wanted Edward's take on what happened at Bella's house. I know that may have been socking and for some people who are sensitive to stuff like suicide I know it's a hard thing to understand. When someone feels so strongly about something, sometimes they would do anything for it. Even die. The next chapter should be interesting. It's going to be what a majority of you have been waiting for I think. Sorry for the cliffy, but I felt that's where it needed to end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry. I said something about posting Tuesday, but plans changed and I wasn't able to go where I could get internet connection. I suck majorly. And yesterday was school and today is work but for you guys….I am going to try to post. And this weekend I should post. If I don't, I give you permission to hate me.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I led Bella out of the building to my car. Alice was off buying supplies for the surprise date I had planned for Bella. Once inside my car I followed the familiar path to my special place. I didn't think anybody knew about this place. It definitely didn't look discovered. I parked the car and ran around to help Bella out." What is this place?" She asked. I smiled. "Well we have to walk a bit before we actually get there, but I'm taking you to the place I like to go to get my mind off of things." We walked down the familiar path. She stumbled along beside me as we took our time. I didn't want her to fall and get hurt. About five feet from the entrance I covered her eyes with my hands. "Edward wha…" She started but I shushed her. "I've gt you. Don't worry just let me lead you." I told her. She slowly shuffled forward. "Just a few more steps." I mumbled to her. We entered the edge of the clearing and I pushed her forward a few more steps. "Ok. Here we are." I said uncovering her eyes. I heard her take in a breath. We were in my meadow. "Oh! Edward! How did you find this?!" She asked. I smiled. "I like to hike so I was doing so and stumbled across this one day. Ever since it's been the place I come to when I need to think." She smiled and looked around. "Come on." I mumbled as I took her hand. I led her to the middle and sat down. I played with her hand for a few minutes. "Bella, I need to tell you something." She nodded for me to continue. "I know that you have a thing against dating co-workers…..but Bella...I can't help it anymore. I feel very protective of you. If anything ever happened I….. I wouldn't know what to do. You really are the best part of working here. You're the best part of being here. I wouldn't have chose anybody else to work with. I've never wanted to be with someone before. Until now. Bella, this may be too soon for you, but…..I've fallen for you Bella." I told her. She grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look at her. "You…..you love me?" She whispered. I nodded. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden her lips were on mine. Her hands were tangled in my hair and I was wrapping my arms around her waist. Our lips were moving in perfect sync and it felt like electricity was everywhere. I finally had to pull away to gasp for air. I rested my forehead against hers. "Bella.." I began, but she cut me off. "Say it." She whispered. "What?" I whispered back. "Say the words." She said gently. I could tell she was unsure. "I love you, Bella." I told her looking straight into her eyes. I had to, to let her know I meant it. In that moment I was one-hundred percent certain that I loved the brown-eyed girl in front of me. The biggest smile I had ever seen lit up her face. "I love you too, Edward." She said breathily. I smiled a smile that matched hers. I stood up and brought her with me to spin her around. "I'm so glad I don't have to hide it anymore. " I mumbled into her hair. "Me too. She mumbled back. We stood like that for a few minutes. I felt my phone buzz. "Hello?" I said answering. "Where are you guys?!" Alice's voice broke through the speaker. I winced. "We needed to get out. What's up?" I asked. "What's up?! WHAT'S UP?! EDWARD, YOU TWO ARE IN DANGER! YOU WERE FOLLOWED. The tracker say's you're in an unmarked area and you have targets coming at you from three directions. You need to get out of there!" She said. My eye's widened. A concerned look crossed Bella's face. "Alice I need directions." I said to her. I heard her typing in the background. "Bella, how fast are you?" I asked her. "I can keep up." She said looking around. I nodded. "Good enough. We can't go back the same speed we came in. We're going to need to book it." I told her. She nodded. "Ok Edward. I got you. Go straight." Alice said. I grabbed Bella's hand. "You ready?" I asked her. She nodded, and we were off. I went straight. About two minutes into our trek Alice spoke up again. "Ok they're almost to the clearing. You need to speed it up." She said. I grunted in response. Bella, was keeping up, but I knew if we needed to run she wouldn't make it. I stopped. "On my back." I told her. She started protesting. " Bella, Love, I need you to get on my back." I said. She hesitated then did as I asked. I handed her the phone." Give me directions." I commanded. She did as told. "Straight." I heard her trembling voice say above me. I booked it. Five minutes later she gripped my shoulders tighter. "Edward, They're following us. Hurry." She said. I sped up. "Just a little more." She said. I sped up once more and broke through the trees. I threw her car door open and made sure she was inside before running around to the driver's side and getting in. I locked the doors and sped out of there. Alice was now on the car speaker." You were bugged. Camera and two mics. All outside." She said in a rush. "Alice are they following yet?" I asked. "Yeah, but you have a good lead. Once you get to the main highway pull over and get the bugs. I'll let you know if you need to move." She said. I pulled off as she finished and Bella and I jumped out. I found the camera on the back under the licence plate and Bella slid under to get the tracker. The other camera was under the hood. We jumped back in and I heard Alice typing. "I lost them. Get out of there, NOW!" She screamed. I stepped on the gas and sped down the highway. I prayed that I wouldn't get pulled over. Bella gripped my arm. "Don't worry, Love. I'm gonna get us out of here." I said through my teeth. She nodded. We pulled up in front of headquarters and ran inside. I leaned against the wall next to the front desk and pulled Bella close to me. I held onto her as tight as I could. Today had definitely been an eventful day. I hoped the worst of it was over.

 **A/N: I know it was short, but a lot happened. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm updating everyday this weekend. So tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday for sure. Sorry for being un-frequent. Hope this love seen makes up for it. The next chapter will include them telling their friends, a special talk with the Head, surprise visitors, anddddddddd new info regarding the criminals.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I did not lie. I am totally not bailing on you guys. And I don't know how much I'll be able to write this next week so I'm going to write a bunch this weekend and just post them on different days. I don't have wifi currently, but it will be obtained tomorrow sometime. I know I promised to post today, but things got busy and I was spending time with family. I will make it up by posting two chapters on Saturday which is technically today lol since it is currently 1:27 as I am writing this. Enjoy this next chapter…..unless you don't want to. In that case…..recommend to friends.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I breathed in a sigh of deep relief and glanced around the room. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked grabbing my hand. I nodded and smiled." Just a little shaken up that's all. We need to go to the computer room to check up on the guys." I told him. "Actually, I will need to see you two in my office." I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around to see Head looking at us. Nerves filled up my system. "Sure, Head." Edward said from behind me. He pushed himself off of the wall and guided me to the Head's office. Once inside I shut the door behind me. Edward and I sat in front of the desk and awaited whatever was going to happen. Head sat in eerie silence for a while. It was really beginning to freak me out. "I've been alerted that the two of you have encountered many obstacles over the course of the past week. I want my agents to be safe at all times. In order for this to happen, I need you to give me a full account of what's been going on. As your head it's my job to ensure that my agents are not only doing their jobs, but that they are doing them safely." He said. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Edward shifted next to me so I assumed he was about to begin our tales. "Bella, You actually need to start. This whole thing started at the club." He said. I sighed." Well alright. When we went on our first mission together a few days ago, a man at the club walked over to where I was sitting and began talking to me. He was hitting on me, in fact, and I of course turned him down immediately. I was saved by Edward luckily. Edward was alerted by Alice that the man, who we know to be James, is working with the men we are attempting to capture. Edward thought of a quick plan to get us out of there before we could get caught, but James had already bugged our escape vehicle. We were already being followed before we knew there were bugs. I was able to get rid of the bugs and put off the criminals by popping their front left tire with a bullet. We then returned to headquarters. The next thing was at my house. I felt another presence in my house so I left and called Edward for help. Emmett and the others were able to obtain one of the intruders but the other decided...to...take another course…I am currently staying with Edward for safety purposes. The most recent occurrence was tonight. Edward and I just literally got here. He needs to take over now." I finished. Head nodded at Edward to continue the story. Edward shifted again. "Well Bella and I were taking a break from everything that was going on here because Bella received a call from who we assume to be the leader of the gang. She was under immense stress and I took her out to get some fresh air. We were followed without our knowledge and didn't know until Alice contacted me to alert us of the danger we were in. I was able to get Bella, and I out of danger and back safely to headquarters. Alice was tracking the men who were following us, but she lost them on the way back here. That would be the current situation we are in now." He finished. Head nodded, processing the information. "OK, Bella, I need you to tell me about the phone conversation." He said finally. I nodded and took a deep breath. "The man on the phone repeatedly said the words 'my men' which led me to believe he was the leader. He threatened me. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me if I stayed away from him and their organization. I agreed." I told him. "How did he threaten you?" He asked. "He threatened to hurt Edward, Sir." I said quietly."I see. So now I need to know one more thing. Bella, you are very much aware of what happened here. You know that the last time a partnership became a couple it didn't end well. I need you to understand that this is dangerous. This is more dangerous than any mission I will ever send you on. Love is a serious thing. I had to give the same speech to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. If it comes down to it, could you finish out a mission if Edward were to be injured?" He asked in a very serious manner. "Sir, I won't let you down." I told him while looking him straight in the eyes. "Me either." Edward chimed in beside me. "Good. I will release you two now. Alice is prepared to yell at you thoroughly, and they have new information." He said smiling. Edward and I excused ourselves and made our way to the computer room. As soon as we opened the door, we were attacked. " YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS I KNOW! YOU'RE WORSE THAN EMMETT! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR PHONE, EDWARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Alice screamed at us. " Alice no thank you. We've had enough of people trying to kill us lately." Edward said pushing past her and pulling me along with him. I sat at my desk and Edward pulled a chair up next to me so he could look over my shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down my back to soothe my stress. I smiled at him in thanks. "What's the new report?" Edward asked no one in particular. "I'm sending it to you. Hold up." Ben called from across the room. The new report popped up on my screen and Edward and I scanned over it. "Wait, they've been watching us?" I asked. "No, Bella. They've been watching you." Rosalie said. I sighed. " _Why_?! _Why_ do they want _me_?!" I said in exasperation. Edward continued rubbing my back as I laid my head on my desk. "Because you're beautiful, Love. Of course they'd want you. They're animals. They want any girl that they can get their hands on." Edward said quietly. "So you two are official?" Emmett called across the room. I blushed and hid my face in Edward's shoulder. "Yes, Emmett. Don't traumatize my girlfriend, please." Edward said chuckling. That made me blush even more. "Alright, alright, but you took freaking _forever_ , man. You two have known each other for what? _Three months_?" He asked laughing. I glanced over the room to take in everyone's expressions. Ben and Angela smiled at me. I smiled back. Angela was one of our trainee healers. She and Ben had been dating for a year now. Mike Newton was sulking in the background. Jessica and Lauren, two of our computer specialists, were glaring and whispering in the corner. Tyler, and Eric, two of our combat team leaders were playing some sort of computer game. Alice was talking excitedly at Jasper who was staring adoringly at her. Emmett was making crude signs at Edward and Rosalie was smiling at me. I smiled back. I was glad that Rosalie was now my friend. We finally understood each other I think. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. Edward laid his arm casually across my shoulders." So what else is there?" He asked. I looked again at the file and out of nowhere it disappeared. My eyes widened." What did you guys do?" I asked. Everyone looked up. "What?" Rosalie asked. "The file all of a sudden disappeared." I said. "Did you click something?" she asked. I shook my head." No. resend the file, Ben?" I asked. He nodded and started typing away at his computer."Guys, we have a situation. There isn't any file. Actually there isn't _any_ files. All the information on the gang is gone. It's wiped clean." He said turning around to look at it. "What?!" Rosalie exclaimed running to her computer. She started typing ad searching for files. She stood up with a horrified look on her face. "This can't be real." She whispered. I looked at my computer and saw that a notification popped up. I clicked on it. A picture of me popped up on the screen. It was me with Edward in the meadow. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Below it there was a message that read," You can't win this." I grabbed Edward's arm. "Edward! They're going to get me! They're going to get me, there's nothing we can do!" I exclaimed. Everyone gathered around to look at my message. I felt Edward's grip on me tighten. "They're not going to touch you." He said darkly. I trusted him to protect me, but in that moment I couldn't help but think he was wrong.

 **A/N: This was a long one. It is now 3:16 am. I felt like I needed to make it up to you guys. I know crazy stuff keeps happening, but hey, it wouldn't be a story if all of it was happy. Now time to type up the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Totally unecessary authors note, butttttttttt I just wanted to say that I truly appreciate all of my readers. Onto the story.**

 **Edward's POV** :

All I could see was red. I grabbed Bella's arm and began leading her to the Head's office. Everyone just stood there in shock. This suddenly became very personal. These disgusting jerks were messing with my Bella. That would be there first mistake. I didn't bother knocking, I just barged straight into the head's office. "I know this is very informal of me, but we have news." I said. Leading Bella to sit dawn. She didn't let go of my arm, and I could tell she didn't want me to be far from her so I sat down and held her on my lap. "Bella has been contacted again. We literally just lost every single file that we had on the gang and they sent Bella a picture of us that they took used the quote 'You can't win this.' They're playing a twisted game here. They took that picture of us which means Alice's tracking was off the entire time. They just want to scare us right now. If they had intended attack, we wouldn't be here right now. It's all a game to them. I suspect they hacked into our system and made it seem like Alice had the lead and got what they needed. Once they got what they needed, they cut off her signal so she wasn't able to track them going back to their headquarters. Once there they wiped all of our files clean and sent Bella the message." I told him. He nodded. "This is not good. We have to start completely over. From now on, all paper files. We need to write down all of the information we can remember about them and start from there. We need to be extra cautious. You two especially. You are no longer to stay at either of your houses. That's not enough protection. You will stay at a well-guarded secure home five-minutes away from here. You will still be able to work so that will be good. We need you two to be as safe as possible since you're our two main agents. It is a true shame that you two seem to be the targets. I will arrange for your stay immediately. UNtil then you should probably go explain all of this to the rest of the crew and then get to work. We lost a lot of information." He said. We left his office and re-joined our group in the computer room. " Luck was on our side, guys." Ben said as we walked in." I save every file on flash drives to ensure nothing like this to happen. Now it's time to set up a super secure system that will protect everything." He said. I nodded. "Head wants everything to be on paper from now on for protection, so we have to print out every bit of information we own. This is serious. We're going old-school." I told them. The computer team went to work printing out files. I put my main focus on Bella. "Bella, do you need to get out of here?" I asked quietly. She nodded. I took her to the training room so we could be alone to talk. "Edward, I don't feel safe anymore. These people are messing with my head and I don't know what to do. This is _terrible_! I feel like I can't go _anywhere_ without having to be worried that someone is watching me or following me. The thought of that is nerve-wracking. I hate to admit it, but I understand how they feel now." She said plopping herself down on one of the benches in exasperation. I squatted in front of her. "Listen to me, Love. Don't worry. No matter what we're going to get through this together, I promise. You don't need to worry. I'm going to do everything in my will-power to protect you!" I told her. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "That's what _scares_ me! Edward! I just got you! I can't lose you because you're trying to protect me!" She exclaimed crying. I wrapped my arms around her while she cried. I knew the past few days had been stressful for her so I just let her cry it out. She finally calmed down after a while. "Bella, I promise you I won't let anything happen that will separate us." I said to her looking her in the eyes. Those beautiful deep brown eyes that were so hurt. That were so afraid. It _killed_ me to see her in so much pain. I leaned in and kissed her. I put all of my love into the kiss. I made sure that she would feel safe, and secure. I wanted her to know that no matter what obstacles were thrown in our way I was going to protect both of us. I pulled back so we could breathe. "I love you, My Bella." I told her. She kissed me on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally ended with one small kiss to my lips. "I love you too. So much more than I imagined I could love anyone." _Promise me_ , that no matter _what_ happens to me, you'll make sure to watch out for yourself." She whispered. She looked so broken in that moment that I couldn't help myself. "I promise." I told her. She looked relieved. Guilt ate me up as i uncrossed the fingers behind my back. No matter what. _Bella_ comes first.

 **A/N: Short I know. I'm sorry. I am tired now though. It's four. I will post these tomorrow and write more tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Like I promised right? I'm writing right now and it's 8:14 which means I'm sticking to my promise. I'm going to be writing all night and I'll post tomorrow and hopefully I can write enough chapters to last me until the end of the week. I wasn't going to say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise, buttttt…...I am seriously considering a sequel. Let me know what you think. Enough blabbering. Here you go.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I sat in shock as I watched everyone run around the room to their respective computers to download files. Edward sat at his and began typing. I knew he was worried because of everything that has been happening. I took the opportunity to step outside for a little bit. I stepped outside the building to get away from everyone and everything. At this point, the only thing I wanted was for Edward to be safe. I didn't care about my safety in the slightest. I began walking down the street. I had decided to go grab something to eat down the road at my favorite cafe. I realized a little too late that I had left my phone at headquarters, but I brushed it off. I wouldn't be long. I just hoped that Edward would be kept busy for a while. I didn't want him to realize that I had left the building just yet. That would probably make him explode. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk by yourself, ma'am?" I heard a voice say behind me. I whirled around to face a stranger. "Well I'm not too worried about it. It's a short distance between my work and where I'm going so it's not dangerous." I said. The man had dark hair and a just barely growing in beard. I turned and sped up my pace a little. This guy was totally freaking me out. "Still, though. You're young pretty and enticing. It would be easy for someone to just drive by and grab you, you know? A pretty girl like you is easy bait for the wrong type of person." He continued. I stopped and turned around. "How would you know that?" I asked as a lump formed in my throat. I was afraid I already knew the answer. "Because I'm the wrong kind of person." He said. I frowned. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "We said that we wanted you to leave us alone. You didn't listen, girlie. You outright ignored us. We have people everywhere, watching you. Don't think we're going to let you get away with this anymore." He said. "So you're here to warn me." I guessed. He shook his head."No more warnings, princess. Like I said, it would be easy for someone to just drive by and snatch you up." He said laughing darkly. At that moment I knew I had screwed up. It was over. They were going to capture me. I was going to die. I saw a van driving towards me. My eyes widened and I began running in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could. If I could just make it to the cafe…..I felt myself hit the ground hard. Of all the times to trip. I started to get up as fast as I could but it was too late. Someone had their arms around me. Suddenly something covered my face. The smell of chloroform filled my nose and I felt myself drifting. I let my eyes droop . The last thing on my mind was ' I love you, Edward.'

 **Edward's POV:**

I leaned back in my chair and stretched. I looked around the room and something looked out of place. Bella was gone. I sat up. "Did anyone see Bella leave?" I asked. Everyone said no. I stood up. "I'm just going to go see where she is." I let them know. I walked out of the computer room and headed for the training room. No sign of her. I went to the shooting room. Again no sign. I began panicking. HOw long had she been gone. We had been working in the lab for about Twenty minutes. 'Oh _why_ , Bella? _Why_ didn't you tell me where you were going?!" I asked myself frustratedly. I went to the DNA lab and asked if anyone had seen her and they all said no. I went to the healing room and Maggie said she hadn't seen her either. I began getting really frustrated. I went to the front desk to ask Gianna if she left. "Gianna. Did Bella walk out of the building in the last say…..twenty minutes or so?" I asked in a rush. "She didn't tell you where she was going?" She asked. I shook my head. "She left about twenty minutes ago to eat some lunch at the cafe down the street. She hasn't come back yet." she said. I rubbed a hand over my face in frustration. I ran outside and down the street towards the cafe. I hoped she would be there. If she wasn't I didn't know what I would do. I burst into the cafe and ran up to the counter. "Jasmine, has Bella been here?" i asked the barista lady. I knew she was familiar with Bella. She shook her head no. "Not today, no." I groaned and turned to leave. I ran down the street back to headquarters frantically searching. I burst into the building. "Help! Somebody help!" I screamed running through the halls. I saw Gianna looking at me strangely. Jasper and Emmett came running down the hall to meet me. "Bella's gone! She's missing!" I yelled. " Woah! Are you sure?" Em asked. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. " _YES_ I'M SURE SHE'S GONE." i said. He raised his hands up in defence. "Ok! Ok! Dude, I'm sorry! What happened?" He asked. I told them all that happened and everyone seemed worried. "We need to tell my dad." Jasper said. He brushed by to go and do that. I let my head fall into my hands. How could I have let this happen to my sweet Bella? Rosalie and Alice were holding onto each other and crying like mad. Emmett was trying to calm me down because I was an odd mix of angry and sad and hurt. I didn't care enough to look at anyone else. All I cared about was getting my Bella back. I felt my phone buzzing. I pulled it out to see an unknown number calling. I frowned and answered it. "Hello?" "Edward, Bella is safe and sound. We picked her up just a little bit ago. Don't worry. No harm will come to your little sweetheart as long as you do what I say." A chilling voice broke through the phone. I growled. "You won't touch her!" I yelled. "I'm afraid, you can't tell me what to do considering I am the one who currently has her contained." the man said. I cursed."PLease let her go. We'll do anything! We'll drop the case! You took our files anyway!" I begged. "Ah, but see., we've wanted dear Bella for much longer than you were on our case. Besides you didn't stop when we asked. It's too late. You're not getting her back." He said. I growled and hung up. There was no getting through to this guy. An idea struck me immediately. I reached in my other pocket where Bella's phone was and went through her call list. I also checked mine. The phone numbers were the exact same. He may have been smart enough to kidnap my Bella, but he was dumb if he honestly thought we couldn't trace a number. I wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be able to access anymore information we had on them so I used my personal laptop. I called Rosalie over because I knew she could help me. "I'm truly sorry, Edward." She whispered. I nodded. "The faster we figure out where they are. The better." I said. We set to work. They're building happened to be right down the street. Which meant they'd been toying with us this whole freaking time. It was our turn to fight back. We were gonna win. I called everyone together. "OK guys I have a plan. Are you with me?" I asked. They all nodded. I smiled. "Then let's do this." I was getting my Bella back. No one would stop me.

 **A/N: I know. Cliffys. I know, getting Bella captured wa sa biggy, but I really want you guys to know what it's like for the victims they're trying to rescue. They deserve to have they're story shared. So that's what I'm doing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So things are getting pretty crazy right? Yeah I know, but I like to keep my readers on their toes. It's no fun reading a story where everything goes right.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked around confusedly. I was in a room that I didn't recognize. It was very fancy looking. I noticed another thing. There was another girl in the room with me. "Mornin sunshine. You've been out for a while." She said. I stared at her confused. "Where am I?" I asked. "The Volturi's version of playboy mansion. You and I aren't the only ones here." She said. "The Volturi? Wha…? Who are the Volturi?" I asked. "The men who too you. And me. And every single girl in this place." She said. I sat up quickly. It all came rushing back to me. The man, The vehicle. The chloroform. "Edward." I whispered. "Did you say something?" The girl asked. I shook my head. "WEll we're never getting out of here so we might as well become acquaintances, huh? My name is Marissa." The girl said. I gave her a small smile to be nice."I'm Bella." I told her. "Wow that's a pretty name." She said. I thanked her. I felt a slight pressure sitting on my throat. I reached up to my neck to feel a piece of metal wrapped around my throat. I got up and ran across the room to look in the mirror. "What is this?" I cried in horror. Marissa came and stood behind me. "That would be your shock collar. They use it when we're not agreeing with them." She told me. "Most of the time they leave us alone, but when someone wants to… ya know….use us we have to come out of our rooms. ONly other times are when we eat or want to go out." She said. I looked at her. "I'm gonna get you out of here."I said looking her straight in the eyes. She furrowed her brow. "How in the world do you think you're going to do that?" She asked me. I smiled." Well I'm an agent for an organization that not many people know about. We specialize in protecting young girls from things like this. My partner will have noticed that I'm gone by now. That means He's probably already got a plan in motion. We've been working on this case for a while anyway." I told her. She gaped at me in shock. "You're an agent? That's insane. I got a cool roommate!" She said excitedly. "Do you really think we can get out of here?" She asked a little quieter. "I can't promise anything… but I know my Edward, he'll try his hardest. "I said. I felt a twinge in my hard as I said that. I knew the words were true. That's what frightened me. " _Your_ Edward?" She asked me smiling. I laughed. "Yes, we're also together. I didn't realize that I said that until now." I said blushing. She giggled. "Well, tell me all about _your_ _Edward_." She said. I laughed and began describing him to her. I really hoped he would be able to rescue me soon.

 **Edward's POV:**

I called everyone together. "Ok guys I have a plan. They don't know many of you, right? So let's send somebody in undercover as what I was only better." I told them. "LIke who? And how could anyone live up to you guy's act? You guys did great." Emmett said. "That's why we could pull this off. We did great, we didn't do magnificent. Magnificent is going to be the only way we get my Bella back." I told them. "Well, then you're gonna have to do it dude. I can't act worth a crap." Jasper said. The rest nodded. "Well then I need someone to act as a hooker. We need Tanya. "I said. Emmett and Alice gasped. "You can't have _her_ over here! You know she likes you!"Alice screamed. I sighed. "I know but I'll make my father threaten her. Throw her out of a job if she can't keep her head straight." I said. THey nodded in agreement. "Well then we need to get something for your hair and you need contacts, glasses, a fake nose, fake ears, and a new voice. How will we do this?" She sighed exasperatedly. I smiled. "I have the bestest friend in the whole world to help me!" I said excitedly. She smiled. "Fine, but I get to get your outfit." she said. I agreed to her terms and we were off. We decided to get a temporary black color and slick my hair back . we went with blue contacts and we gave me an all over spray tan that was obviously fake. I looked like a complete business man. I decided to chalk up the act wit a British accent. People always take British people seriously. I knew that it was getting close to time to go. So I made sure that I was mentally prepared as well as physically. "Are you ready, Edward?" Em called from the computer lab. "Yeah." I called back. I was, and no one would stop me from getting my Bella.

 **A/N: Alright I know it's short, but I have to do school. I will try to post tomorrow. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hewwo. I have been away for a verrryyyy long time i know. I've been extremely busy. I'm trying to finish up school and right now I'm on vacation so I'm kind of in that situation where I write when i can. Also I will have a hard time typing this because I have on long nails right now sooo lol here ya go.**

 **Bella's POV:**

I sat talking with Marissa for a while. She was very chatty. It reminded me of Alice and how much I was missing her. I realized how close I had gotten to everyone in the past couple of months. A bell rang somewhere in the distance. "Someone's here? Huh must be someone knew." Marissa muttered mainly to herself. I nodded gravely. The thought of someone knew getting here was upsetting. I stood up and once again studied the choker around my neck. 'Oh, Edward. Where are you?' I asked myself. I sighed. "Hey, if your plan works then it shouldn't be too long. Don't worry." Marissa said quietly. I nodded. We had only known each other for a very short time, yet it felt like we had known each other for years. Sitting alone in a room with someone for hours does that to you I guess. "Wait a minute...let me go see what's going on." She said frowning. I watched her go. I then decided that maybe it would be best if I stopped focusing on the present. Ok who was I kidding? Being in this place is certainly no vacation. Maybe Edward was on his way.

 **Edward's POV:**

I loaded up in the limousine that would take me to my destination. I sighed. If everything went as planned I would have my Bella in my arms again in only a very short few hours. I smiled a little. If anything she sure was a very clever girl. I realized that thinking about my future with Bella was better than focusing on the present. IT made the impending doom seem minute. Soon but still not soon enough, the limo driver pulled up in front of the looming mansion that held multitudes of poor captured young women who would hopefully really soon be freed. I stepped out and walked to the front door like I had one thing on my mind. Which I infact did. I rang the doorbell. For a place that is supposed to be really hard to get into, there was no security. I mean there were average security camera's, but there wasn't even a gate. I mean come on people really? Aman dressed up in a butler's uniform opened the door. "You must be mister Heaver. Right this way." The guy said. I raised an eyebrow at his outfit. He shrugged. "The job pays well." He muttered. I stifled a grin and walked past him. "Sir it is my duty to make sure that you are well then care of and that you will find what you are looking for." He said. I sighed. He made it sound like I was in the mall or something. I nodded. He took me into a living room filled with half-dressed girls of all ages under twenty-five i presumed. Most of the girls out here were blond. "I prefer brunettes." I said simply. The man nodded. "Well as you can see we don't have many. Brunettes tend to be harder to um retrieve." He said. Smiled at the thought of my strong-willed Bella. "Is there anyone knew?' I asked. He nodded urgently. "Oh, yes she's quite lovely too. She actually happens to be brunette. We actually only received her today. I heard she gave a good fight if that's what you're into." He said. I nodded. I want to see her. Which one is she?" I asked in a bored tone. "Oh, she's probably just in her room, Sir. Um Marissa? You share a room with the new girl right? Can you fetch her for me?" He said to a petite girl in the corner. She nodded. _Fetch?_ Good grief they're not dogs. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. "How long is this going to take? I'm a very busy man you see?" I said in an agitated voiced. The man started ringing his hands together. "They uh should be here any moment. Their room happens to be a little further down." He said. I nodded. Suddenly she was there. My love was standing right in front of me. It took everything I had to not grab her and run. I took a deep breath. It was go time. I nodded." Yup, she'll do. She's very curvy. She's also small. Won't be hard to keep her around. If you'll excuse me I need to step outside for a moment to make a call to ensure that her room is ready for when we get home. I'll be back to pay in a minute. " I said. I stepped outside the room quickly and said the code word in a normal tone. Alice had a microphone on me. When I said the word our swat teams would rush in from all of the exits in the building and begin rescuing women and cuffing men. "Potato." I mumbled. Suddenly I heard yelling and bangs. I rushed back into the living room to see everyone looking alarmed. The swat teams hadn't came in here yet. I grabbed my Bella and took off running. I ran outside past the Swat team and threw her in the car. "I'll be back. Wait here." I told her. I ran back into the building before she could protest. Once inside I pulled out my gun. I made sure to keep it on me. I made sure to check every room for anyone. I relaxed for a second too long. I heard the pop of a gun and suddenly felt intense pain in my leg. I turned around to see The man who's been heading this whole operation. The man who took my Bella. I didn't think I just shot him. He hit the floor. At the moment I didn't care whether or not he was dead. I just cared that he was out of the way. At the sound of gunshots Emmett and Jasper rushed in. "Edward! Man, are you alright?" Jasper asked. "I gasped in pain. "Don't tell Bella!" I moaned. Emmett laughed. "He's fine. It's not the first time he's been shot. Let's get him out of here." He muttered still chuckling. Jasper and him lifted me and I groaned as they carried me outside. I vaguely heard the voice of an angel saying my name. Then I blacked out.

 **Bella's POV:**

I paced nervously by Edward's bed. I knew it wasn't doing me any good. The doctor said he'd be awake any minute, but any minute that wasn't right now was too long. I heard a groan and looked up/ I ran over to Edward's bed and grabbed his hand. "Bellaaaaaaa." He moaned. I smiled. "I'm right here." I whispered. His eyes shot open. "Was the mission successful?" He asked suddenly. I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Almost everyone has been returned to their families safe and sound." I said. He nodded and looked relieved. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "THey wanted to be here, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up." I told him. He smiled. "And why is that?" He asked. I laughed. "So I could do this to you!" I said. Then I kissed him. I started out slow and then slowly made it a little more heated. I finally pulled away for air after a little while. "Bella, Love. Don't you ever use yourself as bait again! THat was totally reckless and irresponsible! What if I hadn't have found the note?! What if I couldn't have come up with a pan?! I could have lost you!" He suddenly screamed at me. I looked down." I'm sorry. It worked though." I said. He said and pulled me to him." Don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared." He muttered. I nodded." I won't I promise." I told him. And that was that. My Edward was safe and sound in my arms. For the most part at least. "Did I kill him?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head. "No. He's in recovery like you. He will soon be arrested." I told him. I knew who he meant. That dirtbag deserved to die though. I snuggled up closer to him. "Bella, My mom gave me something on my eighteenth birthday. I now this is sudden, but I couldn't think of a better time to do this. Will you marry me?" Edward mumbled against my hair. I sat up and looked at him. "Yes! I yelled. But wait what did she give you?" I asked in confusion. Hev smiled. Dig in my jeans pocket. He said. I did as told and pulled out a beautiful antique looking ring that was white gold with a large oval that was decorated with multitudes of diamonds I breathed out. "Edward, it's so beautiful." I whispered in awe. "It was the ring my mother gave my father when he asked her to marry him. She told me that when I found the right one that I would know. Bella, I know. She told me to not hesitate to 'put a ring on it' and she also said if i give it to the wrong girl she'll wring my neck." He said laughing. I laughed too. I don't deserve to be this happy." I muttered. Edward shook his head. "You're right. You deserve so much more, my Beautiful Bella." He said. Suddenly we were kissing again. Everything was perfect. And the danger was far behind us….. At least for now anyways.

 **A/N: Sad to say but this is the end. I didn't know how I was going to end it, but I'm glad it ended this about the 'note' that was Bella's secret. She left it for him to find on her computer desk. I didn't really write that part in because it wasn't that big of a deal. It said 'I have a up the volume.' For those that wanted to know. I am planning for a sequel. The only other thing that I'm going to post on this story is the Epilogue. I want to thank all the people who have read this and reviewed and enjoyed my story. It made me find the urge to write again. I was so excited to write this lovely story for you guys and I can't wait to write more. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope reading this will make you want to read the sequel. I will probably post on here when the first chapter of that will be uploaded. I really hope you guys are as pleased with the ending as I am. It is currently 1:33 A.M. I am on vacation and I'm tired lol. But this was so worth it. :D Love you guys!**


	16. The Note

**A/N: My lovely readers, I am so sorry I ended the story like I did. I know it was probably confusing. I will now add a few more things to the story. I will add Edward finding the note and I will now start the epilogue. Yes I finally am for sure going to do a sequel and there will be some more recognizable characters. I hope you will enjoy this little snippet.**

 **Edward's POV:**

I rushed into the computer lab once again frantically searching for anything Bella might have left behind. Why would she leave without telling me? nI frantically searched her desk and couldn't find anything. I ran over to my desk and saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor. How could I not have noticed that before? I picked it up and unfolded it. It was anote.

 _Edward,_

 _My love, I am sorry ahead of time. Turn on your computer. I have a microphone._

 _Love,_

 _Bella._

I stared in disbelief at the note. I quickly turned on my computer and logged onto the microphone connection system. Sure enough one light was blinking. I smiled. Thank the Lord my love was a genius. A very much in trouble genius, but none the less. I called everyone back in. "I am no doubt the luckiest man ever. My Bella is so smart." I mumbled. "What is it, Edward?" Rosalie asked me gently. "Check this out." I said turning up the mic's volume. There was some muffled movement. "Where am I?! My beautiful Loves voice broke through clear and worried. How I longed to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Another voice spoke something in the background, but whatever they said was incomprehensible. Bella eventually told the person of her plan to have them rescued. I smiled. "Let's go guys. My Bella is waiting and there's no time to spare." I said. I was going to get my Bella. And we were going to resue all of those girls too.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it's short, but it's something. I still need to write the epilogue and prepare the first chapter of the next story.**


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

 **Bella's POV:**

I smiled in the mirror. I was glowing. I rested a hand on my stomach. I wondered how I had not noticed before. Edward and I had been trying for a baby for a little over a year now. We st6ill worked for our organization. Edward and the rest of the gang were permanently transmitted to our firm. We had no been married for a little over two years. Edward had always wanted children, but I was a little hesitant because of the line of work we were in. I thought of how wonderful a surprise this was going to be. I just found out today that I was pregnant with our first child. The doctor had told us that if we had a child it would be a miracle considering all of the stress my body went through during that one fateful mission. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

" _Edward stop! I have a bad feeling about this!" I yelled after my new husband. He turned around."Love, I don't have a choice!" He yelled back. I continued to race after him. He kept turning corners. I knew he was trying to lose me. What he had planned to do was completely dangerous and this was one of those times where I didn't trust his gut. "Edward, please!" I called after him sobbing. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. "Alice where is he now? I lost him." I asked the earpiece. "He's almost there, Bella. Wait…..something isn't right." She mumbled. "Alice?! Alice what's going on?!" I screeched into the device. "Bella, get out of there!There's a bomb!" She yelled."But Edward!" I screamed. "NO, BELLA THERE IS NO TIME. GET OUT NOW!" She screamed over the other end. I ran as far away from the maze of buildings as I could. I was crying the whole way. I knew in that moment that I had lost my Edward. I pushed my feet forward even though I wished I could just die too. I pulled the mouth piece up to my mouth. "Edward, I love you." I said into the little piece of plastic that was my only current connection to the love of my life. I heard the explosions before I felt them. Suddenly something hard knocked me to the ground. I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital very sore. I looked around and sat up quickly. "Edward." I said. My heart rate picked up and tears sprung into my eyes. He was gone. He was most definitely gone. I cried out in pain. The pain that was currently residing in my heart overtook the pain I was feeling everywhere else. "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked bursting into the room with a nurse behind her. I screamed out again. "Edward! He's gone!" I screamed. I started trying to get out of bed. "No! Bella, lay back down! Edward isn't dead!" She yelled at me. "Where is he?" I asked in a rush, still trying to leave the room." He's in recovery. He threw himself over you to protect you from the bombs explosions. He got burned pretty bad on his back, but they already fixed him up. He's trying to heal right now which is what you should be doing." She told me. "I need to see him." I told her. "I know we're working on getting you guys a room together, but right now he's still sedated from surgery. nI need you to stay calm." She said. I nodded and sat back down. "BELLLAAAAAAAA!" I heard an agonized scream from a room a few rooms down. "Looks like he's awake. " Alice said to no one in particular. "EDWAAAAAARRRDDDD!" I screamed back at him. "TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" Edward screamed. "You two are so dramatic." Alice said frustratedly. I pleaded with her with my eyes. "Fine. hold on. Don't say I never did anything for you though." She said. She convinced the doctors to let us stay in the same room. I was never as happy to see him as I was when they rolled him in._

I sighed happily as I heard the car pull into the driveway. We currently lived in a home that was provided for us in a safe community that was very heavily secured. I went down the stairs a little faster than I should have, but I was so excited I couldn't help it. "Love?" I heard Edward call from the front door. "IN the dining room!" I called back. I heard him setting his stuff down and making his way to the dining room. I smiled at him when he walked in. I had the table set with food and candles. I thought it would be a fun surprise. He had been working hard on a case recently and I wanted him to be relaxed. "Love, this is beautiful!" He exclaimed coming over to kiss me. I blushed. "Thank you. Let's eat before it gets cold." I said. He smiled and sat down to eat. WE talked like normal throughout dinner and finally it came time to tell him. "Let's go into the sitting room to talk by the fire, then we can take a bath." I told him. He nodded and helped me out of my chair. Always a gentleman. We sat down on the couch in front of the lovely fireplace and just enjoyed the silence for a little while. "Edward, I went to the doctors today." I told him. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed dramatically to make him assume the worst. "They said….." I trailed off. He grabbed my chin and pulled it to look at him. "What is it love?" He asked frantically. I looked down then smiled and too his hand and placed it on my belly. It took him a minute, but soon his face lit up into the brightest smile I've ever seen. "WOOOOHOOOO! IS THIS REAL?!" He yelled. I laughed and nodded. "You're going to be a daddy." I told him. He smiled and picked me up to swirl me around. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He yelled. We laughed together. "Love?" He asked me. "Yes?" I asked. "Can we take that bath now?" He asked with a cheeky grin. I laughed and nodded. He whooped again and carried me bridal style to our bathroom. Life was amazing for us. I couldn't imagine it getting any better.


End file.
